This invention relates to providing a system for improved rail mount systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for mounting of equipment using rails and nuts. Such equipment may be avionics, computer equipment, or any other application where component equipment needs to be stacked together within a relatively small space. Primary problems with other rail mounting systems include the need to pre-load all hardware assemblies into the rail prior to installation of the rail into the instrument panel. This is due to the fact that hardware assemblies can only be loaded into the rail from the end. Hardware assemblies are difficult to load into the rail, and component alignment problems can often occur which result in the hardware assembly binding in the rail rack. Additionally, with other systems, if new equipment components need to be added to the instrument panel, or a component needs to be replaced, it requires complete disassembly and reassembly.
In addition to the above mentioned problems, tightening the screws to lock the trays to the tray rails causes the rail extrusions to tend to “split” or open up. This condition is mitigated in the current systems by adding material to the extrusion cross-section, making it “beefier”. This results in rails that are heavier.